Dyscourse Creepypasta (Day 62)
by argyropelecusGigas
Summary: Dyscourse the game. What happens if you won't let anyone die? Do you get a better ending? Or is impossible to keep them all alive? All the attemps to keep everyone alive leads one thing to another.


**A/N: Dyscourse and the characters belong to Owlchemy labs, not me.**

I was one day in my programming class. I loved videogames so much I wanted to be part of it. Learning about how are they made was amazing. I was easily impressed by technology.

The teacher assigned me a computer. There was a page open. It had many games trailers, and I decided to watch them all before the class began. So I clicked one that seemed pretty interesting.

Apparently, it was about a group of people stuck in a desert island. The characters looked funny. I thought it was some sort of a kid's game, until I saw things like "isolation" "confusion" and people fighting for surviving. I immediately liked it.

After the class, I went to my home and opened my computer. I looked for the game in many pages until I found it. I decided to buy it, but that mean I had to wait some days. It was worth it so I did.

When I finally got the game, I opened it and began to play it. The first thing I saw was a woman named Rita, the character I was controlling. She survived plane crash and was confused about the situation. Then, she finds out that there were more survivors near of her. Then some awful things would happen to them, like being attacked by a jaguar, lack of supplies, arguments between them, etc. However, I succeeded to keep everyone alive. But they still looked tired and angry. Like something was annoying them.

Everything was ok until the group was wandering in a jungle. One of them, called George, was tired of walking. Rita and the rest of the gang waited for him. One character, named Teddy, showed a lot of disrespect for him and told George to hurry up. The old man apologized and everyone continued walking, still unhappy.

It passed a while. George stopped again. His wife, Jolene, talked with him a bit. While the other two characters, Garrett and Steve, took a break. Teddy was angrier now. He went with Rita, my character, and told her something extremist. He was planning to get rid of the ones who could risk their possibilities to survive. In few words, he wanted to kill George and make it look like an accident. I was surprised about that, and chose the option to threaten Teddy. Rita told him he will regret if he tried something. He seemed upset.

Teddy told George to help him to get food. Obviously, it was part of his plan to kill him. Rita said she would gladly come with them. Teddy agreed, frustrated by her behavior. The rest of the gang wished us good luck while we looked into the jungle for some food. When we got far from them, George started to look for some food, and Teddy was behind him. He grabbed a rock, wanting to smash his head with it. I had the options to:

Warn George

Attack Teddy

Do nothing

I chose warn George.

He looked behind him and quickly ran away from Teddy.

And tripped, killing him instantly. I was kind of laughing of this silly way to die, but then I saw that Rita was very sad. That made me sad too since I felt empathetic with her. Maybe I was overreacting, but I closed the game because it was starting to make me feel concerned.

After three days I played it again, starting from the beginning. But every decision I took made a character die. Every character in all of the attempts to keep all the gang alive had to die. Steve died when a light stroke on him. Garrett died drowned in an abandoned ship. Jolene died when a jaguar attacked her. George died when tried to save Jolene from said jaguar. Teddy died when he inhaled volcanic gases while sleeping. And Rita died too, when she got a metal stuck on her chest while trying to send a signal.

And the thing was that every time someone passed away, I would restart the game. I did it like a hundred of times. It was not important for me since it was a game after all. I could restart and try to save the gang once again.

Well, maybe the game had a glitch because what I did. When playing the music would stop or the characters won't show any dialogue. Even some creepy things happened.

Like suddenly, instead of the normal scenario, it would be some twisted image of all the dialogue boxes mixed together. Or everyone would show dead, mumbling at the same time. It was sure just a glitch, but it scared me anyways.

I stopped playing it for months. I was very busy with some school projects and with my personal life. But one day, I was feeling bored and looked for something in my computer. After opening steam, I saw Dyscourse. The only thing is that instead of the title of the game, it said "Dystopia".

I didn't care about that. It was nice to remember all the stuff I did when trying to save everyone. I thought it would be funny to try it again, hoping to succeed this time in saving everyone.

The game started. Everything was normal. When I restarted the game again the screen went black with the sound of a plane crash, without the usual "use headphones for playing" or the "choose wisely, von voyage" stuff.

After hearing the plane crash, I heard some of the characters voices (the screen was still black). They were yelling at each other. It was very uncomfortable.

When everything went silence, a woman started crying. And then I heard the sound of a "splash".

The screen showed the words "Day 62". Rita was in something that looked like a tribal village with pieces of wood on the floor and some death crabs with a grey sky. She didn't have an arm. Her appearance was like she has been fighting with someone, with her hair and her clothes messy and her skin with wounds. Her expression was lifeless. There was no music.

Next to her was Steve. His skin was burned and his shirt had blood, like his mouth. He looked lifeless like her. Rita approached to him, very slow. When I got near him, these two options showed:

Eat Steve

Help me with the body

The options scared me a little. The fact this wasn't a horror game made it weirder. I kept in mind this was just a game. But it looked too real. Their situation is something that could happen in real life. Not only a plane crash. Also the things they can do for surviving, involving murder and cannibalism.

I chose "Help me with the body" since I was curious to know who was the body and the first option was predictable… and savage.

"I need your help." Rita's dialogue box was glitching a little. "His eyes are moving. Maybe he is still alive."

"Is pointless" Steve voice sounded very tired. "Remember what he did to you." Rita looked to her limb that used to be her right arm.

"You did it to Jolene too. And worse, you and Teddy didn't left anything for George"

"He was going to die soon. And he did." Steve was yelling. "I got rid of George and Teddy wants Garrett for himself."

"I thought you still had sanity."

"You are the only one who is insane if you want to keep starving." He moved closer to her "I am thankful about that. I don't have to worry about you taking my food away."

I was disgusted at this point. This situation seemed gross with Steve all bloody and Rita injured.

"And you have to be thankful you are the only one I can tolerate. Or else, you would be already gone" Steve's dialogue box glitched like Rita's.

"Get away."

Steve just looked away. I could move Rita again. But there was nothing I could do. She was wandering around the village. I decided to talk to Steve again. But a different option showed.

Eat Steve

Help me

I chose "Help me".

"Stop talking to me." Steve was still looking away.

"Remember when our only goal was to get rescued?"

"Stop talking."

"We can still do it. I can help all of you."

"Stop."

"I made it without food all this time. You can do it too."

Steve looked at Rita and smacked her. It was an odd animation but it still seemed cruel. She pushed him away before he could do anything else.

I was feeling worried about Rita now. Steve was starting to chase her. I was running away, but Rita was too slow. He ended up catching her, pushing her to the ground. He smacked her a few times again before ripping off her clothes. I was really scared. Rita wasn't moving.

I won't describe what Steve did next. It was very unpleasant and terrifying. I couldn't quit the game. The animation was very strange and Rita was crying all the time.

Rita died. She was extremely wounded. I could control Steve now. He looked very tense and was bloodier than before.

I really doubted to keep playing; the death of Rita made me sad. But I also was curious of how everything will end. _**This was just a game**_.

I walked around as Steve for a while. Suddenly, Teddy appeared. He was Holding Garrett's shirt and his glasses were broken. His mouth was twitching. I got closer to him.

"DON'T DARE TO PUT A FINGER ON ME BASTARD" His voice was extremely high. I had to lower the volume.

Steve kept walking closer to him. I was no longer controlling him. He was about to do something, but the screen went black again. Complete silence.

The screen went normal again.

All the characters were in the village, like nothing happened. All of them without any eyes nose or mouth. Their skin was completely red. I could hear some whispers. They were standing beside each other, without moving.

 _ **It doesn't even matter… We´re done for.**_

They all walked to the shore at the same time and stepped on the static sea. They sank very slowly in it as I heard a "splash" sound. It was completely silent again.


End file.
